All Clear
}} The rest of the party returns to the Mechane, having dispatched the giants. Roy employs V to find his lost sword. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants ** Frost Giant with Spangenhelm ◀ ** Frost Giantess with Ponytail ◀ Transcript Haley, Belkar, and Vaarsuvius look down at the Mechane. Haley: There, see? I told you that black smoke was probably them. Belkar: Yeah, yeah. They fly down to the main deck. Haley: Hi honey, I'm home! Elan: '''Hooray! Does this mean the encounter is over? '''Roy: '''Not quite, we still need to get out of these mountains and there's no telling how many giants are still waiting for us along the pass. '''Elan: '''Mass Cure Light Wounds! '''Haley: Actually, uh... well we weren't quite sure where the ship had gone, so... Belkar: So we already flew to the end of the pass and killed everyone. Vaarsuvius: A flagrant embellishment of events. The scene flashbacks to Haley and Vaarsuvius watching the fleeing giants as Belkar gives chase. Haley:' '''Most of them ran away after we knocked off their clerics. So it should be clear flying. '''Belkar': We made them pee ice cubes! Vaarsuvius: Again, barely even adjacent to reality. The scene goes back to the main deck. Roy: 'Oh. In that case, yeah, I guess the encounter is over. Good job, everyone. Have a snack or something.. ''Haley, Elan, and Belkar walks away, while Roy walks to Vaarsuvius. '''Haley: Kinda anti-climatic, I guess. Elan: '''But everything that's not the climax is supposed to be, a little. '''Roy: '''Vaarsuvius, I have a special task I need you to do before we get too far away. '''Vaarsuvius: Of course. How may I be of service? Roy: '''I don't remember the name, but you have a spell that locates objects, right? '''Vaarsuvius: Yes. It is called Locate Object. Roy: '''During the battle, I... dropped my sword. Over the edge of the ship. Somewhere back in the mountains. I need you to fly back and- '''Belkar: You lost your sword again?!? Roy: '''Don't even start. It happens to everyone. '''Belkar: I think you've had more fights without it than with it at this point! Roy: '''You literally just dropped your daggers in the temple. '''Belkar: Fortnights passed since a villain impaled you on your own sword: zero! Blackwing: This is why I only rely on my deadly razorsharp talons in combat. Vaarsuvius: I have watched you try and fail to pierce the skin of a potato. Blackwing: Sure, but I never made a whole B-plot out of it. D&D Context * Mass Cure Light Wounds is a 5th level spell for bards. At Elan's level (14+) he can heal many more than just the four he does in this strip. Trivia * Roy first lost his sword when Xykon sundered it in #112. It would not be repaired until nearly 300 strips later (see below). He also lost it when he was arrested in Bleedingham in #731, when Laurin Shattersmith psionically attacked the party in #928, and most recently in #1067. * Roy was impaled with the Greenhilt Sword by Tarquin in #929, which occurred six days ago in the story timeline (3 1/2 years in real time). * The "B-plot" surrounding the reforging of Roy's sword is the Sidequest for Starmetal, which culminated in the confrontation with the Black Dragon of Wooden Forest and the eventual reforging of Greenhilt, encompassing comics #122-146, #175-188, and #296-298. * This is the final appearance of the frost giant with the blue tunic and spangenhelm, and the giantess with the long braided ponytail. They both first appeared in #1050. * Belkar temporarily loses his daggers fighting the "Durkon" in #996. He went back for them between #1026 and #1027. External Links * 1077}} View the comic * 528174}} View the discussion thread Category:To Firmament Category:Uses Mass Cure Light Wounds Category:Uses cure wounds